One Last Chance For Love
by crazymack69
Summary: Seth and Summer have had their ups and downs, but when will they realize that they belong together? Will they figure it out on time!COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

_** Okay before I start, im changing the story slightly. All the events have happened up until the "Ties that bind" episode. The main change is that Seth did not leave the way he left on the show, you'll understand once i start! Thanks **_

_**CrazyMack69**_

_You lay in bed, just thinking, after this whole year, and all the stuff that has happened, you were so confused. You loved him, you really did, but with everything that's been happening you don't know if you should stay with Seth Cohen. Your dad knocked on your door "Honey, wake up, we have to leave in an hour" your dad said behind your door. Taking a deep breath you responded "Okay daddy, im up." Sitting up and sitting on the edge of your bed you saw your oldest friend, Princess Sparkle. You picked her up and petted her mane "I don't know what to do Sparks", you didn't wait for a response but sat her back down and slowly shuffled over to your shower. To get ready for Julie Cooper's Wedding._

_An hour later you were sitting in the back seat of your dad's sports car, not listening to the step monster telling your dad about all the hotspots she wanted to visit while in Australia. You were leaving tomorrow, and would be gone all summer. At first you were upset but was now relieved at the prospect of a Cohen-free 3 months. The situation between you was so difficult, you loved him to pieces, but your dad, he hated him. With everything that happened in the last month, like the stripper in Vegas, and the horrible luncheon with your dad you weren't sure if you should be together. You would have to tell him today, after the vows, you told yourself._

_You dabbed the tissue at your weeping eyes, sure it was Julie but any wedding is a good excuse to cry. They were so beautiful, the thought of finding your soul mate. Seth sat on the other side of you, it had been awkward before the ceremony started, but you were determined to tell him the truth during the reception. No matter how cute he looked in that tux. Your thoughts were interrupted when everyone stood up and applauded the 'happy' couple as they walked down the aisle as man and wife. Now was as good a time as any, you told yourself. Grabbing Cohen's elbow you whispered, "we need to talk" he just nodded and followed you to an empty section of the lawn space. You took a deep breath, looking at this . . . man that you had gotten to know so well over the last couple of months. "Cohen, you know that i care for you, and that we have had some pretty good times together." you start searching his face for any sign of emotion, but instead he just looks at you intently "yes. . ." he says encouraging you to finish. ". . . Well as you know im leaving for the summer, and i think that its best that we break up, and when i come back, we can talk it out, see if we want to be together again" you finish avoiding his gaze. "Okay Summer, I mean, I really care for you and i always will you know that but I know that your upset with how your father feels about me. Its probably best that i give you some time to grow up, and get your own opinions. I'm looking forward for our chat in September, Call me when you get back, okay?" he says very matter of fact, kissing you on the forehead before he walks over to where Ryan and Marissa were standing._

_You couldn't believe what he said, sure your dad's opinion had a big effect on you, but you had your own opinions, you could make decisions on your own. Couldn't you?_

_Seth sat on his bed, Captain Oats in his hands, "I love her, I really do, but she needs time, that i can give her. I just need to get out of here for now, clear my head" he told his small plastic friend. He grabbed a backpack, threw in oats, food, and some clothes before walking downstairs to his dad. "Hey dad, I need to get out of Newport for a bit, I talked to Luke yesterday, he invited me to visit, and with this whole Summer situation i just need some alone time. . . . with a water polo player who used to pee in my shoes." Sandy looked at him for a second, before giving him a hug, and handing him a credit card and said "Son, just say good bye to your mother, and if you don't call every day at exactly 4 o'clock and come home before August 30th then i will send your Grandma Julie to find you" Seth smiled,and said "thanks dad" before he ran looking for Kirstin._

_After finding his mom and telling his story over again, and listening to a long lecture about being safe, Seth sat down on his computer, and began to type:_

Summer- I know we've had our differences over the years, but I can honestly say I don't regret anything. I just hope that you can say the same thing. In case you were wondering I'm visiting good ole Luke, I need time to think and I think Portland will help me out. I'm looking forward to talking to you about our future together, or apart if that's what's in store for us. I just want you to know what ever happens this summer, you will always be my first love.

Seth Cohen

_Then he packed his bags and caught the quickest flight to Portland. After a 2 hour flight he was greeted by Luke at the terminal. "Hey buddy" Luke said giving him a big hug "I hope your not to tired cuz we're going to see Modest Mouse tonight at the Roselind. And tomorrow we're gonna go to the Meow Meow Club before it closes." Seth smiles at Luke "sounds like a party" he says as they walk to baggage claim and catch up._

_Meanwhile you were checking your e-mail on your laptop, it was in the middle of your long flight to Sydney, where you would eventually move up the coast, north to Brisbane, about an hour and a half into the flight you were bored out of your mind. The in-flight movie sucked and your step monster's breath reeked of peanuts and a bloody Mary. This was as good a time as any to check your e-mail you thought as you logged on to your hotmail account GoldenRose65 . You were surprised to see an e-mail from Cohen, you reread it about 8 times before a silent tear ran down your cheek. "Have i made a huge mistake?" you asked yourself thinking of the man you left at home half the world away._


	2. Love Songs

**_I would apreciate your guys opinion on my story! Please review and tell me what you think, or what you want to see happen! Love ya_**

_**CrazyMack69**_

_Seth sat in the park, watching the geese by the river. He'd been here about a 2 months, and was coming home soon, it was a nice change from the Newport scene. "Seth?" a familiar female voice asked behind him. He turned to see a cute girl with a blonde pixie haircut. "ANNA?" he shouted jumping up and engulfing her in a hug. "Omg what are you doing here" she asked excitedly. He smiled "well, it's a long story, how bout i tell it to you over dinner" he asked her. Anna smiled "of course, I would love to talk to my best friend over dinner" he laughed "I just have to stop at Lukes to grab a jacket" They walked the 3 blocks to Luke and his dad's apartment where he absentmindedly left his cell phone as he was leaving._

_ Ring Ring You waited anxiously for Seth to answer his phone, you were about to hang up when you heard luke's voice on the other end "Hello? Cohen's Phone" he said, you laugh " Hey Luke its me Summer, is Seth around?" you aske trying to sound cheerful. "OMG Summer! HEY! Actually Seth just left, he and Anna went to dinner." you were speechless but managed to sqweek out "Anna?" "Yeah you remember the girl Seth went out with before you, short blond hair, dresses in really bright colors-" you interupted Luke's excited babbeling. "I know who she is Luke, can you just tell Seth, wait no don;t tell him I called, I'll talk to you later Luke, Bye" you said, hanging up before he could respond. _

_Has he moved on? you asked yourself. No, they probably just friends you tried to convince yourself. Nonetheless you weren't going to let this bring down your entire Summer, you told yourself, just make sure you have tons of your own great stories you thought, rolling over on your bed you noticed it was about 3 am, you picked up the phone and called Luke._

_Half a world away it was about 7 o'clock Anna and Seth were sitting and laughing at an old deli. "God Seth, I missed you" she said grabbing his hand lovingly. He pulled away suddenly. She frowns "Let me guess, your still hung up on Summer, even though she dumped you" Seth pulled back shocked. "I can't believe you Anna, she didnt dump me we agreed to take a break, and yeah i guess i am "hung up" but i like to call that love, i guess you don't know what thats like" you yelled at her as you started to storm out, "yeah i know what its like to be in love, unfortunately he blindly loved a season" she mumbles as He left, pretending he didnt hear her. _

_You had been chatting with Luke for about half an hour, when you heard a door slam on his end, "hey one sec sum" he said placing the phone down, on what you guessed was a coffee table. "Hey man whats going on" you hear Luke muffled voice ask.Your shocked to hear the response "It's Anna, she tries and make a move on me, after she listened to me talk about summer for an hour before- " His volume raises as he continues "And then she yells at me for still being in love with Summer, i just can't believe her sometimes, im just gonna go to bed and forget tonite ever happened" you hear a pause and then Luke picked up the phone again "okay sum, im back, so did you really meet Jack Johnson after his concert" you laugh still amazed about what you had just heard "yeah i met him, i told him about all my troubles, and get this he wrote a song about it and put it on his latest album!" you exitededly told him (**this is false, there is no song on the Jack Jonson cd about Summer Roberts- this is just fictional for entertainment value) **"Omg no way" Luke shouts into the phone, you held it away from your ears, "yeah he gave me a couple of his cds I'll send one to you before we leave tommerow afternoon, but Ihave to go I'll send it overnight so hopefully you'll get it soon night Luke" you say sweetly into the phone, "thanks sum, night" luke responds before you hang up._

_Seth had stayed in his room the last day or two, fuming about the Anna situation, but got up Wedsday, and took a shower, emrging to find an excited dancing Luke. He laughs "Luke I know I'm leaving tonite, but i thought you would wait until i got on the plan before the happy dance." Luke looked at him confused but just said "I talked to Summer the other day, she met Jack Johsnon in Australlia, and he wrote a song about her, listen to it, its called "summer"." he shouts turning up the volume._

"Summer"

She walks around with a brave face

inside her soul cries

she left her love at the beach

he dosnt know

he dosnt know

how much she loves him.

She made a mistake

now she pays

for leaving him all alone

she cries everynight thinking

thinking 'bout him

She just hopes and prays

that just one day

he'll forgive her

she's made up her mind

all by herself

She loves him

She loves him.. . .

_The song continues from there but Seth sits there in a daze, the song was about him, he realizes he runs and grabs his phone. he dials the number, that he'd tried to dial so many times that summer, before she even had the chance to say hello, he said "summer i love you too" . . . ._


	3. Jealousy is the name of the Game

_Summer caught her breath. " Cohen?" you asked, did he just say what i think he said, you thought as you waited for him to respond. "Yeah, Summer, it's me, i can't talk long i just wanted to tell you that i . . . i missed you" you smile to yourself, but it's quickly replaced by a frown, you dont want him to think you've been pining over him all summer. "O that's nice Cohen, I was just hanging out with all the guys, I'll have to talk to you at school, later" and flipped your phone shut._

"_Why did I just do that" you muttered to yourself, The love of your life, the guy you've been dreaming about all summer, tells you he loves you, and you lie about being with other guys. You actually didn't really flirt all summer, just counted down the days til you went home to Seth._

_Meanwhile Seth flipped his phone shut, speechlessly. "Whats wrong Seth" Luke asked, his smile fading. "I told her I loved her, but she was busy with a bunch of guys, I can't believe this." he said frowning and sitting on top of his suitcase. He was leaving in an hour, detirmined to get over Summer Roberts by the time the plane landed. _

_Luke dropped him off at the airport, with the promise to tell everybody in Newport that he said hi, Sitting in the terminal, Seth waited for his plane, he was half an hour early with no one to talk to. you notice someone standing in front of you, and once you look up your breath catches. A beautiful tall, blond haired girl stood there. Her green eyes sparkled against her tan skin and freckles. She was wearing a cropped Roony tank top, showing her belly button ring, with a navy track jacket over it, faded hole-y jeans, and flip flops. She smiled "Hi, my name is Liz Sampson" and extended her hand, Seth looked at it for a second before saying, "Seth Cohen" and shacking her hand, whiched proved to be very soft. She sat down next to him and said "So are you from Portland", he smiled laughing and said "no, Im from Newport, I was just visiting friends" Her smile widened, "Im going to be going to Harbor, this year, is that by your school!" she asked excitement in her voice. Seth laughed and grabbed her hand "I go to Harbor, this is crazy that we have so much in common, next your going to tell me that you like emo, and toy ponies" she blushes "Well me and my friend Colonal Tootsie, love emo." Seth eyes bulge "Omg, Liz your like my soulmate!" she smiles "Damn i hope so" By the time he got home, Seth and Liz, had set up a date for that weekend, Dashboard Confessional was playing at the Bait Shop, he excitedly sent Luke a long email, telling him all about Liz._

_You sat on her bed thinking, you had half an hour before you would have to leave for the first day of school. The first time you would see Cohen, in about 43 days. You wanted to look her best so you had already showered and applied your make up, the outfit you picked out still sitting on your couch. You got up and changed into the longer teal spagetti strap, with the sequin accents all over, and white capris, with wedge heel teal and white sandals, and your big aviator glasses, with your hair down with big waves. Slowly you left your house, replaying all the wonderful possibilities in your head. you were shocked, however, when you arrived at school._

_Getting out of your new Jeep, you saw Cohen talking and flirting with this gorgeous blond girl. overcome with jealousy you grabbed the first guy that walked by. You smiled recognizing the boyishly good looking Zach, "O hey Summer!" he loudly said. He continued "How was your summer, I hear you went to Australia" you smile grab his arm and say in a flirty voice, "It would have been better if you were there" you glance over at Cohen, noticing that he was sending you evil jealoud glares._

_Seth's day was going fine, he was talking to Liz, when he heard Summer talking to some guy, he looked to see her, looking gorgeous, talking to Zach, you were enraged, sure he was just flirting with Liz to make her jealous, but she didnt even seem to notice. His thoughts were interupted by Marissa and Ryan. "O hey Marrissa, Ryan this is my good friend Liz" he loudly said trying to get Summer's attention. After the introductions Marissa said "So Seth have you seen Summer" He just laughed saying "No, and why should i care" his plan was spoiled however when Marissa spotted Summer "SUMMER, SUMMER OVER HERE" Marissa yelled, hugging her friend, Seth just looked on with longing in his eyes. Ryan noticed and made a note of it. The conversation turned awkward fast, and each Summer and Seth left with thier new friends, hoping to make the other jealous._

"_She so wants him" Marissa said focusing her attention to Ryan, "yeah Seth wants her too, I wonder what their up to" he responded looking at his beautiful girlfriend. "I talked to Sum, last night she was so excited to see him, i am so confused." Ryan nodded, "Seth mentioned Summer about 800 times last, night, they're both trying to act like they're over eachother-" "but they are totally in love" Marissa finsished for him. He smiled at her, feeling unbelievably lucky that he found such an amazing girlfriend. pulling her into a hug he kissed her forehead, "we'll just have to make them see that they love eachother still, and hopefully they can be as happy as we are." She said smiling and squezing him tight. "i love you" he whispered in to her ear, "i love you too" she whispered back._

_Both on different sides of campus, Summer and Seth saw this interaction, growing both jealous at the the same time, "I love you seth cohen" Summer whispered "What was that" Zach asked her, she just smiled and said "just thinking that its time we get to class" she told him covering. _

"_I love you Summer Roberts" Seth muttered, "Oh did you say something Seth" Liz asked him sweetly, he just shook his head no, while thinking how much better it sounded when Summer called him Cohen, it was music to his ears._


	4. School Suprises

_**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I apreciate it, i would also love any suggestions! Thanks crazymack69**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc. of the O.C.

_You sat in class, idly tapping your pencil. "Summer" you look up to see a smiling Zach "do you mind" he whispered pointing to your tapping pencil, you blush slighlty "sorry" you whisper back. Zach concentrated once again to the lesson, while you quietly studied his features, his shaggy light brown hair, tan skin, and straight white teeth were nice, if you liked that sort of thing, personally you prefered curly hair, but whatever floats your boat. You turned your attention to across the room, Cohen was sitting, pretending to pay attention, but you knew better. He was busy doodling something on his paper, most likely some sort of comic book character. you chuckled to yourself, drawing Cohen's attention, he looked at you quickly, studying your face, you wondered what he was thinking. . . ._

_Damn she's beautiful, Seth thought. Her dark brown hair, dark eyes, beautiful skin. Her next move suprised him. She smiled. Setting tingles down Seth's spine. He had missed that smile. He quickly smiled back. Mouthing the word "Friends?" praying to god, that she would say yes, He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't a part of his life. _

_You froze, Cohen wanted to be friends! You didn't want to be friends, you wnated to be more. Figuring that you had already ruined it , you thought that as a friend you could at least, keep an eye on him and his antics. You gave him a flirty smile and mouthed "try and stop me stud" He gave you a big smile, totally brightening your day. "Talk. After Class" Cohen mouthed, you nodded, and pretended to pay attention as you teach walked by._

_The end of class bell, was music to your ears, you jumped up and sexily walked up to Cohen, trying to look as best as you could, may possibly bring him back right? he smiled as he saw you coming. "Summer!" he said wrapping his arms around you in a big hug, sending a million tingles down your spine, you squeezed back, the hug lasted about a minute, and it was heaven for both of you. He pulled away slightly, "how was your summer" he asked, you could feel his breath by your ear, he was so close. "could have been better" you whispered. He gave you a questioning look but was interupted when Liz grabbed him by the shoulder. "Seth, we better hurry to get a good seat in Calc" she wrapped her arm around his waist. "o okay i guess, later sum" he said as she dragged him away. You sighed at the sight, but your thoughts were interupted by a cheerful voice "Come on Summer,we should get going" you turn to see a smiling Zach. taking a deep breath, you give him a big smile and loop you elbows together. "okay babe lets get shaking" you tell him as you walk to class. _

_Sitting across the lunch table form Cohen was difficult, it shouldn't have been, but Liz was there, she sensed some sexual tension between the two of you and strived to make it awkward between you. You managed to get through your meal but very quietly. "Hey Sum-" Cohen started, but was interupted by an announcement over the speakers "_**Welcome back to school kids! This is Dr. Kim, of course, The SnO-C is moved up this year, and will be in two weeks, Saturday September 19th, at 7. We will be holding the voting for King and Queen on Friday. Have a great day!"**_ "Wow" you started "she sounded so happy" Ryan laughed "Thats a first, I remember that day with Marissa at the hospital and we broke her out-" "With Summer and her hot candy striper outfits" Cohen says, causing you all to laugh. "God that seems like a million years ago" Marissa says, you smile and nod your head in agreement. "Yeah sounds like . . . . fun" Liz says sarcastically. Marissa rolls her eyes, and you laugh, without Liz seeing of course. _

_"Sum, I'm gonna get a coffee, ya wanna come" Marissa asks you. You smile "Of course Coop" you start to get up when you hear "Coop, gross nickname, like a chicken coop" You turn and see Liz who else, you glare at her "Coop as in Cooper her last name- dumbass" you tell her snottily, the last part under your breath, only Marissa and Cohen hearing, sending them into overwhelming laughter. You grab Marissa by the hand "Come on babe, let's go" After about ten feet you couldnt keep it in any longer and bluntly say "I hate that bitch" Marissa laughs. "Yeah she's not the brightest crayon in the box" you laugh "she's not even close to making it into the box" you hear laughter behind you, turning around your greeted by a smiling Zach, "Summer I was looking for you!" you smile slighlty annoyed, "O yeah, we're sitting over there, why dont you head over, coop and i will be over in a minute." He smiles "great!" You turn and roll your eyes. Marissa sees this but stays quiet._

_Seth was sitting back at the table listening to Liz yammer about something lame, when you see Super Kid, Zach approaching. "Hey guys, Great day huh! Summer said I could come over, If thats okay with you guys" He says in a bery perky happy voice. "that sounds GREAT!" Seth says mocking him, Zach didnt seem to notice, and sat down. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Marissa and Summer, you sigh and slump down in your seat. Summer sees you and waves. you just nod your head. _

_It had been a long day at school you thought, you had gotten home from school, did your homework and had been talking on the phone for a while, and now you were beat. You laid down on your bed watching The Valley, that you had previously TiVo'd. you sighed, I wish life really was this easy. you thought to yourself. you had planned a hot outfit for the next day, you hoped that Cohen would like it._

_Seth was sitting next to Ryan on the Wall waiting for Marissa to get to school, Ryan was talking about some funny thing he had seen on tv, when you were suddenly distracted, by a loud red jeep that sped up to the school, screeching into a spot. leaning in to see who was driving your jaw dropped when you saw it was Summer, she was wearing a denim mini skirt, with a tight black top, it was a deep v neck, with a long strand of pearls around her neck, she wore big black sunglasses and black and white polka dot wedge sandals, with the polka dotted ribbon winding up her legs, the ribbon matched her belt. She looked. . . hot. As she was walking through the parking lot, she looked into a mirror reflection and pulled her long hair into low pony tail. You were in awe of her beauty._

_You walked up through the parking lot. you saw ryan and cohen, giving them a quick wave, before someone called your name, you turned and were speechless "LUKE?" _


	5. The Plan

**Okay I've had some confusion on the point of views in this story, therefore I will have only one pov throughout the chapter, and it will change every time. Thanks for the Reviews!**

**MARISSA POV:**

You walked up behind Seth and Ryan, smiling when you saw Seth gawk over Summer while she talked to Luke. . . WAIT what was Luke doing here? You saw Seth leave a smirking Ryan, to go talk to his water polo playing buddy. You had a feeling something fishy was going on, "So, Luke's back" you simply state to Ryan. "Yeah i know I called him in for back-up" a very sneaky Ryan tells you. You laugh. "So what's your big plan hotshot" you ask him with a poke.

"Well", he starts "the only thing that's really keeping them apart is Dumb and Dumber" he says referring to Liz and Zach "once they're out of the picture, all we need is the right occasion, and BAM they're back together again" Says and out of breath but very proud Ryan. You laugh "okay babe, just two questions, how do we get them out of the way, and what is this 'big occasion?" you ask him as you both head up to the lounge. "Well I called in the big guns, Luke and H-" "HOLLY!" you exclaim seeing your old friend.

"Before you say anything Coop, I think Sum and um Seth are great together and that this is important to you, that maybe this will help you forgive me" says a teary eyed Holly. "Well, I guess" you start "but how can we pull this off" you ask concentrating on Ryan.

He looks pleased that you're willing to help. "Well there's 4 Steps" He starts:

"1) The Hook

2) The Spark

3) The Date

and finally 4) The Occasion/The Big Yes."

You laugh at the silly names he gave them "Well what does the last step entail?" you ask confused. He looks at you unsure but says "Well I can't tell you everything, but a hint, just two words 'Homecoming Court'

_**Author Note: Sorry this was so short I had to introduce the idea. The next 4 or so wull be split in to several different POVs, I will announce at the start of each to hopefully eliminate confusion. Please Review, and let me know what you want to see happen with each step or overall, It may be a couple days before I upload the next chapter on Fortunate Fool, but I'm gonna try to upload this one Tommerow! Love ya CrazyMack69**_


	6. The Hook

The Hook

Holly POV:

You looked in the mirror nervously fixing yourself. This was your big chance to make Marissa forgive you. Your dad had sent you to a very Religious Rehav Center and your whole attitude has change for the better. You dressed conservativly, a knee length old school pink and white pinstriped cotton skirt, wedge sandals with straps wrapping up your leg, A white cottony tank top with an eylet lace overlay and finally a pionk chorchet shrug. Your long blond hair was wavy, taking one last look in ther mirro you were satisgies and left the school bathroom.

As you stepped out someone bumped into you sending you and your books flying. You hit the ground with a loud thud. A tan cute face greeted you, "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry let me halp you!" he said gathering your books, and extending a hand.as he halped you satand ip you say "I'm Holly bu the way" he smiles "I'm Zach" you smile, he wasnt too bad looking maybe this wont be too hard you thinl. you reach to take your books back but he stops you says "Oh no let me, its not eceryday i meet or (laughs) trip a beautifil girl" you smile and link arms with him "well then I'm glad I fell for you!"

LUKE POV:

Ryan had pointed out Liiz and told you about her likes/dislikes that sort of thing. Apparently she loves cheeseburgers and kiwi mango snapple and plays waterpolo, and hates dumb blong jokes. Right now you were getting ready to go home from water polo practice, you had "accidentally" snatched Liz's goggles grabbing them and your duffle bag you walk into the lobby to see Liz, digging through her bags "o hey Liz right? I;m Luke" you tell her she turns around and smiles " O i know who you are" she tells you smartly "Is that a good thing or a bad thing you ask her worridly. maybe this wont be as wasy as you thought. she blushes "oh it's a good thing, i heard about your mad water polo skills- you know" she says nervously. Ralizing that you were making her feel incomfortable which wont help COhen you quickly change the subject. "o hey what were you looking for when I came in " she averts your eyes, "oh my goggles, I'm such a dork I lost them" Liz says and she begins to look for them again.

"Um Liz actually its kinda dumb but I took them, you know to give me a chance to talk to you." you say pretending to be nervous. She falls for it blushing and smiling sweetly. "oh luke" she says softly holding both of your hands "you dont have to be svared of little ole me, I'm just a girl" your heart melts at her sincerity. "no" you softly say "your a gorgeous , smart and talented woman, and well . . . terrifying." she giggles "oh luke" she says sweetly and leans forward planting an innocent kiss on your cheek.

SUMMER POV:

You sat in Englsih tapping your pencil and day dreaming, the student teacher Miss Richmond clears her throat and says "Excuse me, Miss Roberts, please come see me after class" you just nod, the pretty black haired teacher, had been your babysitter a million years ago, until Marissa came along in kindergarten she was the closest thing you had to a sister. The bell rang and you slowly made your way to her desk, smiling at all your friends as they were leaving. As soon as all your classmates had left Jenny (miss richmond) took off her reading glasses and said "So Summer, I'm guessing your having a boy problem?

You just smile at her "No, not really Jenny. At the end of school last year, i broke up with Seth Cohen, when i realized it was a mistake it was too late and now he's hanging out with that annoying Liz girl, she complains so much, my god-" you start when she interupts you. Shaking her head she says sarcastically "Yeah doesn't sound like you have a boy problem at all,but it looks like my next class is coming in, how bout we meet up later and finsih this conversation then. you smile at her "definately". Walking out into the hallway you see Zach, and . . . HOLLY!

"What the hell are you doing here" you ask angrily, you had never forgiven about what she did to Marissa in TJ. She gives you a smile "Oh hey SUm" she says sweetly, "Dont 'hey sum' me, Holly, I can't believe you just think you can waltz back and act like nothing happened!" you say as she stares blankly at you. "You didn't even call or write to see of Marissa was okay! She almost died!" you say your anger growing. "Oh I talked to Marissa, we're all good" she says. You glare at her. "Well you and me? we're not okay. you hurt my best friend more than you will ever dreamed, and I hate you" you say storming away, tears blurring your vision.

You had made it all the way to the Courtyard, before you bumped into someone, and completely lost it, and began bawling. Feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around you, "It's okay summer" you hear Seth say, as he rubs your back "H-H-Holly" you stutter, "I kno babe, I saw you tell her off, you were amazing" he tells you sweetly (in awe of your greatness) "She hurt me too ya know" you say as Seth continues to comfort you "And she'll never know how much it hurts, to see her everyday, how much you want to tell her your real feelings, but she dosnt even know" Seth looks out you and mutters "believe me i know how that feels" (about the SS situation duh!)

MARISSA POV:

Holly had told you about what Summer said, you were so touched, you saw her and Seth hugging outside and smiled to yourself. "Miss Cooper, please stay after" you hear Jenny say. As soon as everyone else left she approached you "Okay Marissa, Im in on your plan, what do you need me to do?"

**_Author Note: I totally apreciate all the Reviews, If you want anything crazy to happen on the next part of the plan, tell me, I'll write/post it tommerow hopefully! crazymack69_**


	7. The Date Part 1

**The Date Part I**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the rights to the OC.**_

_**Seth POV**:_

The last couple days had been, well odd. Yeah it was cool that Luke came back, and you and Summer had that great moment, but you couldn't help but feel that something else was going on. It was friday, and you would have the weekend to relax. You just had one more class, It was English with Miss Richmond. It was a pretty okay class, all of your friends were in it, even Luke somehow transfered in.

_**Miss Richmond's Lecture**_

_"Okay class, in your past years, of English you have been studying classic pieces of Literature- BORING. (laughs) As your final, yes Im going to assign it now, I will pair you up with a partner, and I want you to perform your piece as a play in front of the class. You and your partner will revamp the tale, with new language and modern day issues, you can change minor details in your play but please try and keep the idea the same. I will be assigning the play and the groups._

_1. Moby Dick- Atwood, Cooper_

_2. Great Expectations- Zach. Holly_

_3. The Scarlet Letter- Luke, Liz_

_4. Romeo and Juliet- Summer, Seth. . . ._

_**Still Seth:**_

****What! How did that work out? I mean you didn't mind, but things seemed to be turning out awlfully well for you. Your thoughts were interupted when Summer approached you she was wearing, faded hole-y jeans, with flip flops and a pale yellow halter top, her skin showing, with a sparkely belly button ring, and her long wavy hair down. "Hey Cohen!" she said happily. It was music to your ears, you loved when she called you that. You give her a big smile, Sitting down she looked at you and said "So, what's the game plan Cohen." you chuckle "honestly i have no idea, dont tell anyone but I've never read the book" she gives you a sheepish look, and leans in whispering "neither have I, let's just rent the movie." you give her a suprised look and say "What! they have a movie" she smiles "Yeah, Romeo and Juliet- DUH! (laughs) It has Leonardo Di Caprio and Claire Danes, why dont we get together tonite and watch it" you couldnt believe your good luck, "yeah, sounds like a good plan, why don't you come over at like 7, unless you want to grab a bite to eat first" you ask giving her a big smile.

**Summer POV:**

You looked at Seth and his goofy smile that made you melt. Did he just ask you out? "Cohen, I would love to get something, how bout we go over to the Crab Shack, I havent been there in like forever, I then head over to your house." you had butterflies in your stomach, hoping he would say yes. He smiles again, "Sounds great Summer, why don't I pick you up at 6" you couldnt help but smile, you were so happy. "great then It's a date" you say as the bell rings, he smiles again, "sure is" he says softly.

**Ryan POV**

"Omg you won't believe this" you hear an excited voice exclaim. You turn to see a VERY happy Seth. you couldn't help but smile, "oh yeah, what's going on" you ask pretending you didn't have a clue. "Summer and I are going to dinner, then back to my house to watch a movie! This obviously means that she's interested in me. Or it could mean she wants to tell me she wants Zach and is just breaking it to me easy, omg, which one do you think it is-" youo hear the panic enter his voice and you interupt him, "Don't freak out Seth, i'm sure she likes you" Seth looks out you "ya think" you nod and were greeted by a huge smile, "god this is so exciting!" seth says "o do you mind making yourself scarce, but not too scarce i dont want her to think i told you or anything" you laugh, "okay, I'll wait around until you come home, stay for about 15 minutes, and then make up some excuse to leave, sound good?" he nods, "sounds excellent, but hey i got to get to class later!" and he walks off into the opposite direction, you just laugh "Everything is going according to plan" you look up to see Marissa, "yeah it's going pretty well, he's so excited" you say grabbing your girlfriends hand, she smiles, "O i know, I was just talking to Summer, she is going crazy, rambling having crazy ideas, Seth really rubbed off on her." you laugh, "Well I just hope it turns out right." she just nods, and reassuringly squeezes your hand.

**Marissa POV**

You were at Summer's trying to help her pick out the perfect outfit. "I don't want to look like I was trying to hard, ya know!" she shouts out of her large closet. "Summer, the last outfit looked hot" you told her, you'd been here for an hour, and have practically seen every piece of closing she owned. "Omg, that yellow thing, no way!" she shouts, "Don't be stupid Sum, it looked great." you were greeted by Silence. About a minute passed before Summer walked out, wearing a robe, she sat down next to you and said, "Rissa, it just that I really really like him, I don't want to mess this up. It's my last chance" tears sprung up in her eyes. "Summer, he likes you too, you wont mess it up- well too bad, Things will work out for the best. Believe in yourself Summer." she smiles at you "I'll try" you give her a hug, "Omg" she screeches, "I just thought of the perfect thing to wear!" she screams and runs back into her closet.

**Ryan POV**

You were sitting downstairs, playing on the XBOX, when Seth comes down, he;s has a towel wrapped around his waist. "Man, I don't know what to wear" he says with desperation in his voice. you look at him and laugh "Not funny Ryan, things are getting better between me and Summer, I dont want to screw it up, this is like my last chance, I really really like her, I dont know what I'd do if-" "Seth" you interupted him "Relax, you like her and she likes you, don't let your nerves take over, This is Summer, you're meant to be together, well except if you wear an ugly outfit, and then you're gonna be alone for the rest of you life." you say jokingly. he looks at you for a second, gets up and says "thanks man, I needed a little pep talk" and heads back upstairs.

"God, I hope this works" you say to yourself.

**Author Note: Okay the rest of this chapter is in the Date part II which should be out soon. I hope you guys have liked my story so far, orinigally I was gonna end after the dance, but I may keep it longer and make it more dramatic, even though every other writer had done nearly the same thing, tell me what you think. THANKS PLEASE TELL ME HOW LONG TO GO- I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT! crazymack69**


	8. The Date Part II

**The Date Part II**

**Seth POV**

You sat in the car for a minute, collecting your thoughts. You were so nervous. Taking a deep breath, you left the car, each step twards the door more terrifying than the last. After what seemed like a lifetime, you reached the stoop. The door opened before you could even give yourself a pep talk. There was Summer, she looked gorgeous, her long wavy hair was pulled back in a low messy pony tail, she was wearing long faded jeans, and a tiny white tank top with a navy blue little shrug.

You were in awe, but managed to squeek out "you look ho- nice" she smiled, "likewise Cohen" you took a deep breath, confidant that this night wouldnt be soo bad. . .

You were wrong, greeted at the Crab Shack by no other than Liz and Luke. This is gonna be awkward you thought, so very awkward.

"Oh hey Seth. . . Summer" Liz said, her voice growing icy. "looks like you got over me pretty quick, but i thought you had good taste, i guess- "O hey man, we were just uhh leaving" Luke says as he grabs Liz's elbow and guides her out the door.

"Well that was um. . . horrible" You say trying to fill the awkward silence. "Jesus, i hate her" Summer said completely suprising you. "She thinks she's so damn special" you chuckled, "I love angry Summer, its just so very entertaining." she laughs "Well your not having all the fun, i love uncomfortable Cohen, when you blush, and start rambling, its high class entertainment" she says with a big smile. You feel the color rise to your cheecks "well, i dont think you get to see that side of me very often, cuz well , hmm you know that i'm very smooth, like peanut butter, the smooth kind obviously not the chunky, never was a fan of the chunky pb, ya know it just kinda sticks to the roof of your mouth and-" you stopped when Summer began to laugh loudly. "God, I missed that" she said softly.

The rest of your dinner, went smoothly, and soon you were back at your house to watch the movie. You had popped some popcorn and brought over some soda and chips, to the living room to see Summer, all wrapped up in a blanket looking comfortable. Sitting down at the other end of the couch, she gives you a wierd look. "Don't be silly cohen, I'll make room. . ."

This was heaven you thought to yourself. Summer was leaning up against your chest and you had your arms around her. The movie ended, and you both sat, not moving until all the credits were shown and the screen went black. For about 5 minutes, you sat there completely content. "I missed this" Summer says softly, and looking up at you with her big brown eyes. "I missed you" you responded, she sighed, i know, everything is well. . . different now, and not a good different"

You smile, almost at ease, that she felt the same. He mustered up his courage, and said "Summer, that day, you know the wedding, I pretended. . . pretended like it didnt bother me. But in all reality, I was devastated, and I tried to hide it ya know. I went to Portland to sort out all my feelings, there were girls there, i'm not gonna lie, but none of them, held a candle to you. I felt . . . . I felt empty, but when you're with me, I feel alive invincable, ya know. You complete me" you take a deep breath, hoping that she wasnt angry, incredibly nervous about what she was going to say. She looked at you, her deep choclately eyes, full of emotion.

"You were right though Seth, I wasn't making my own opinions, I realized that, when i got your email, I would have done anything to have the plane turn around, just so I could apologize. Then I was at a concert of one of my dad's clients Jack Johnson (**made up! fictional actions right now**) and I just poured my heart out, thats when he wrote that song. The last night though I told you i was with some guys, that was a lie, i was trying to make myself feel better, by hurting you. I'm so sorry Cohen, If I could change it I would"

You were touched by what she had said, and you feel into a silence, "I never stopped loving you Summer" she looks up and smiles, "I never stopped loving you either Cohen" Slowly you lean forward, time slows, the air crackles with the electricity between the both of you. The moment your lips met, fire works exploded. All the emotions you had felt over the past couple months, were poured into the kiss, most definately the most passionate thing you have ever experianced. As you pulled away summer had a dazed look in her eyes, "wow" she said softly and out of breath.

After a minute you looked at her "So where does this leave us, Summer?" you were nevous for her answer but you needed to know. "Honestly Cohen, I don't know, I mean I love you more than words, but I just need to time to think, I don't want to hurt you again" you saw the desperation in her eyes "I will wait for you Summer, take your time" "God Seth, why do you have to be so sweet, here I have a plan are you ready for it?" she continued once you nodded your head. "Unless your going with the uber bitch Liz, take me to the homecoming dance, and I'll have your answer by the time King and Queen are announced." you smile, pleased at her plan. "Sounds great" you say, kissing her on the cheek. You sat there staring at her, thinking about how lucky you were.

**Author note: I stole the love more than words, from Sandy! lol i just loved that expression. If you guys have any preferences on dress, dinner, her answer of course, or any other helpful suggestions I would love to hear them. I also want to thank everybody that reviews you guys rock my socks! lol I'm looking forward to hearing from you lovely people! O and basically everybody said they wanted to go longer and keep some drama, if you guys have any ideas, like pregnaancy, death, sickness, moving, college, kidnapping, blackmail, hmmm and anything else crazy, let me know! crazymack69**


	9. The Homecoming

**Homecoming**

**Summer POV**

You and Coop had been shopping for hours to find the perfect dress, and there it was at the Stella McCartney showroom,a pale pink dress, with beading detail on the bodice, and a hemline at your mid calf. Along with silver stilettos, that wrapped up your leg, and a silver beaded bag. Accesorizing with a beautiful diamond necklace your father had gotten you for Catillion, and your mom's engagement ring, along with a simple but pretty diamond tennis bracelet, the step monster had got you for the first day of high school.

You were at the salon, only 3 hours til the dance, and you and Marissa were giddy. She had also bought a pretty silver Stella dress, and it was obvious that you were both going to have a great time. You had kept it a secret but you had voted for Marissa and Ryan for King and Queen you desperately hoped they would win.

In the middle of talking to your hairdresser, Javier, you got a text from Seth:

_Hey whatcha doin?_

_**NM, getting my hair did, lol**_

_why would you do that?_

_You're already gorgeous._

_**O stop your making me blush! But I have to go, see you soon.**_

_Unless I see you first! Ha ha ha, jk, but Captain Oats and I are about to get a massage so I'll see you at 6._

You laughed at Seth's sillyness, but your heart was beating faster than normal and you could feel the color rising in your cheeks. Little did you know that Marissa saw the whole thing.

**MARISSA POV:**

You watched with a smile as Summer was texting with Seth, she looked so happy, a big smile on her face, you loved this side of Summer, you hadn't seen it in so long. Quickly you pulled out your sidekick and texted Ryan

**babe, the plan is so working **

_I know Seth is crazy_

_**lol, g2g c u l8r! love you**_

_Love you 2!_

A couple hours had passed, soon you and summer were back at her house, and ready to go. Summer looked breathtaking in her gown, you couldn't help but feel inferior but reminded yourself that tonight wasn't about you.

**Seth POV**

You were at the door and about to knock, tonight was one of the most important days of your life to date, and you weren't about to mess it up. You knocked twice, hard and steady, proving that you were strong and manly, even though it really hurt your hand. Then you were suddenly left breathless, not from the intense pain in your hand, but at the sight of Summer. You gave her a big smile and say "You look so amazingly beautiful." She smiles and blushes "Thanks Seth" she says leaving you a bit suprised, rarely does she call you that, its always Cohen, hmm that wierd, you thought to yourself. Soon you were at the dance, Summer was in your arms as a slow song played. Leaving you alone to your thoughts, I took her for granted, you thought. She's so smart, and funny, beautiful, so very beautiful. This is a once in a lifetime type of girl, i just hope i haven't lost my chance, you thought pulling her closer.

**Summer POV**

You smile as Seth pulled you closer. Remembering all the good times you've shared. He looked so good tonight, his tux made him look so grown up and sexy. Suddenly you realized that this was special, he made you feel so safe, wonderful and loved. Something you hadn't felt since, well the begining of summer when you ended things. Your eyes misted up and you knew then you knew what your answer was. "Seth" you whisper, he pulls away slighlty and makes eye contact with you a small smile on his lips. "Yeah Summer" he replies softly. "I know I really messed things up last time. I was so clueless to break up with such a wonderful guy like you. . "

_"Summer Roberts" _ you hear a voice on the dj say, you slowly turn around to see everyone staring at you "Whats going on?" you ask, Marissa runs up "Sum, your homecoming queen!" you look at her in a daze as she drags you up onto the stage. The Student Body President places the crown on your head "Would you like to say a few words?" he asks offering you the mike. you tentativly grab it and say confidantly "Seth Cohen, I'm Sorry, I Love you, Please give me another chance" Handing the mike nervously back, you scan the crowd for Seth, but to no avail. "_And The homecoming kind is. . . . SETH COHEN" _

Everything goes slow motion as you see Seth run on the stage, past the crown perosn and takes you in his arms, giving you a passionate kiss. One of his hands was on your lower back, the second on the back of your head. You arms were in his hair, as you passionately made out, as you pulled away, a big smile on both your faces, he said "yes" you laugh, as you hear applause, you turn to see the entire prom smiling and clapping, you leaned your head on his chest, a big smile on your face, totally in love.

**_I hope that was to your standerds! They're finally together yay! Lol i will shake things up a bit though, i have another question for yall, do you want them to fastforward to college, or stay in high school? I think i have decided what to do with Seth and Summer, but do you want anything (drama wise) with Ryan and Marissa, I apreciate your comments! especially kursk, she's the best- ever. So please review! And tell me what you want to see! I love you all- crazymack69_**


	10. Author Note

_**Okay guys, I'm not gonna post any songs until Monday, but thats a maybe, I would really like some more response about the questions I asked you. Please let me know! thanks-crazymack69**_

_**Ryan and Marissa Drama?**_

_**Pregnancy/sickness/death and if so what and who.**_

_**Theresa or Anna back in town?**_

_**In High School or future.**_

_**Change of Scenary?**_

_**New York**_

_**Portland**_

_**LA**_

_**Chino**_

_**Anywhere else!**_

_**Kidnapping and Who.**_

_**Marriage, and with who**_

_**Please let me know! I would apreciate it majorly!**_


	11. Early Exit

_**Thank you everybody for your reviews, especially SummeRith, whos majorly awesome. I will put your ideas into action, but not for a chapter or two just because i think that Seth and Summer should be relatively happy for a while before i throw them a curveball! Thank you so much! Please Review crazymack69**_

****Holly POV:

You held his hand happily, glancing up you see Zach smiling down on you. "Whatcha lookin' at silly" you ask him with a laugh. He smiles, "The most beautiful girl here" you blush , and smile at him. You couldn't believe that this was happening it had started out to get back Marissa, you didn't think you would meet such a great guy.

"And the Homecoming King is . . . Seth Cohen" you turn your attention back to the stage, and see Seth and Summer so obviously happy. You smile, a year ago you would have been green with envy, but now. Now you knew how it felt to be in love. "Dance with me" you hear him whisper in your ear, you pull him close to you, smelling his musky cologne. Feeling his hand around your waist. You let out a deep sigh of content, you felt so safe, so loved.

Soon the song ended, Zach had left to get you something to drink when Luke approached you. "hey where's Liz" you asked. "Don't know, don't care" Luke said bluntly. " She gets on my nerves, thank god the whole plan worked out, so i dont have to talk to her anymore. Are you still going to talk to Zach, even after you succeeded in distracting him from Summer, long enough for our plan to work" He asked you earnestly. "Is that what this was" you spin around to see Zach.

"No I swear-" you start before he interupts you. "No Holly cut the crap, I can't believe you would do this to me" Zach says throwing your drinks in the trash, "And to think, I thought I loved you" he said storming off, leaving you in a confused daze.

The weekend, had passed, Zach hadn't answered your calls, you left him dozens of messages, but they were useless, he hated you. Sitting on the couch, next to Ryan and Marissa, with Summer and Seth cuddeling on the oppostite couch in the student lounge, you frowned. You were so un happy, so lonely.

"geez this plan really screwed me over" you said glumly. "What plan" Summer asked. Ryan and Marissa, shot glances at eachother before Marissa finally spoke. "Well you see Sum, your my best friend, and ryan and Seth are so close, and it really hurt us to see you apart, so we kinda. . . kinda devised a plan to get you two together. . ." a nervous look crosses her face, fearing their reaction. You smile as you think that maybe you won't be the only heartborken one. "What COOP! THAT IS SO FREAKING SWEET OF YOU!" Summer squeels engulfing Marissa in a big hug.

You scoff, not believing that they actually didn't care. "Fuck this" you mutter to yourself as you storm off. You quickly head to you locker where you had stashed a bottle of vodka, in preparation of your day. Taking a big swig you feel it burn down your throat. You slid your back down the lockerer, til you sitting in a heap on the floor, tears running down your cheeck.

"The one guy I actually care about" You shouted to no one in paticular, "Why him!" you scream, covering your sobbing face with your hands. "C'mon Hol' lets go" you hear a kind voice say and you uncover your face to see a worried Marissa holding her hands out to you. Sitting there for a moment you weighed out your options, eventually letting Marissa help you up and guide you out of the school. You kept your head down, not looking at the students you passed. Not helping notice the disgusted look on Zach's face.

Later that night you sat in your room, you were completely alone, Marissa had left hours before, and your parents were busy on a cruise. The look that he gave you was all you could see, that look left you in a state of sorrow, and complete self loathing you quickly took out a pen and paper and wrote something down before you went to teh bathroom, swallowing a bottle full of pills, with a bottle of gin, until you eventually fell into ddarkness.

**Zach POV**

You were sitting at your house, thinking about Holly, maybe you were wrong you thought. Your thoughts were interupted by the door bell, you answered it to find, Marissa tears running down her face, she hands you and envelope, and says "Holly" before runningback to her car.

IT was like an out of body experiance, almost in slow motion as you read the letter

_Zach-_

_I hope that you will forgive me. For the plan, and well you know. I really came to care for you. No it was more than that, I loved you, you were the first boy i had ever loved. I guess I havn't completly recovered, or else I wouldn;t be writing in the past tense. I hope that you will remember me . . . not as 'that girl that killed herself' but as 'that girl, the girl that loved me'. I will always love you Zach, no matter what happens in your life remember that I will always be here, watching out for you, waiting for you, and loving you. _

_i'm sorry. . . H_

A pit was left in your stomach, you couldn't believe you had caused this. You hands ran through your hair, unsure if you could live with yourself...


	12. Thoughts

**I hoped you all liked the last one! I told you i needed some drama not involving Seth or Summer. In case you care, i hate Zach now, he's trying to ruin their relationship. Only 4 more OCs left! AAAHHH! **

**Marissa POV**

You paced in the hospital hallway, The rest of the gang was sitting in the hard chairs fast asleep, they didnt understand. No one knew how Holly felt except for you. Not one of them had ever felt sooo much pain that they had to take a bottle full of pain killers. You understood though. You remembered how hard it was after Tiajuana, not even your best friend, summer knew what to say to make you feel better. You decided this was fate, telling you to help Holly.

A nurse leaves Holly's room, and says "You can go see her now" you smile and thank her. You glance at your friends and you see them still asleep, you decide to not even bother, and enter Holly's room. "Hey Hol" you say brightly as you enter, "Omg Marissa" she weeps, as you wrap her into a big hug "I didn't mean to" you smile "Believe me I know how it feels" she smiles at you, "Mariss' I'm so so sorry about T.J. I promise i will never betray you like that again." you squeeze her hand, "It's okay, Holly, It's totally okay" after a minute she looks at you with a panic look across her face "Omg Zach, he dosnt know does he" you look away, "well before i found out that you'd be okay, I gave him the letter. . ." she looks at you "Please Mariss' just bring him to me"

**Summer POV**

You woke up in warm arms, you breathed in a deep sigh of comfort, you felt so loved at that moment, you open your eyes to see Seth, he was looking down at you with a smile on his face. He slowly leaned down and kissed you sweetly. "Good Morning Beautiful" he whispered before kissing you again, this time longer and more passionate. He slowly pulled back, and rested his forehead on yours.

"This almost feels wrong, that I'm so happy, during such a horrible time" you smile with relief, you weren't sure where he was going with that one. "I know, I'm really happy too" he smiles at you. "It's almost 8, we don't we go get us some breakfast". you smile and start to get up. You and Seth walk down the hall, arms linked, and totally in love.

**Ryan POV**

You watched as Seth and Summer walked down to the cafeteria, you were happy for them, and just slightly jealous. Marissa was gone, you figured she was in Holly's room, but her keys and purse were gone so that obviously wasn't right. You wished things would get back to normal. You weren't suprised that Holly attempted suicide, you had never trusted her after the whole T.J. incident. She didn't have a clue how hard it hit Marissa, and that really hurt you. You loved Marissa so much, you just didn't want to see her hurt again.

"Ryan" you turn to see Marissa, with Zach, he looked sleep deprived, with bags under his eyes, his close wrinkled his skin pale. "Marissa, Zach" you say giving Marissa a quick hug, and after a moment you gave Zach one too, you figured he needed it. "I don't know if i can go in there" Zach said, his foice gruff. "why don't we talk Zach" you say leading him over to a group of chairs, Mairssa hung back for a second before saying "well im just gonna go in here" and scampered into holly's room.

**Zach POV**

"I don't know if i can trust her. . . not to do this again." you saying staring intently at the table. "Believe me man, i know exactly how you feel, you want to just hold them with you forever, so nothing or no one can hurt them. but in the end they have to have their room." you looke up to meet Ryan's gaze as he continued. "After Marissa's incident, i didnt want to let her out of my sight, but in the end it brought us closer together, so it's you call man, you can go in there and be supportive, or you can leave, and never speak to her again, but whatever you decide you have to do it right, there is no grey area here" you looked twards her door, and looked back at Ryan, "Thanks, i think i know what im gonna do" you stand up and. . .

**Cliffhanger! Lol i was actually not gonna keep Holly around, but after reading your reviews i changed my mind, so please tell me if you want Zach to stay or go! Personally I dont want to see him around, but i guess im gonna have to seperate my fanfic and real OC feelings! to please review, Im waiting on writing the next one till i hear from you!**


	13. Another Round of the Jealousy Game

**I was so enraged that the OC was postponed i decided to post! lol I really must get more reviews or i wont post! Thanks! Crazymack69**

**Summer POV**

You sat on Seth's bed your face in his pillow moping, you looked up to see an old friend, Captain Oats, "I don't know what to do Oats, I love that kid, but I can't just be forgotten!" He just looks at you with a expressionless but nonetheless cute look. "Why would she ditche me for her!" you bang your head back into the pillow and groan.

"Hey Sweet pea, am i interupting anything?" Seth says returning to his room, with two mountain dews." you look up at him and say, "Why!" before beating your head against the pillow. He sits down next to you, "honestly Summer?" You look up at him bracing him for his brutal honesty. "I have no idea why she would pass up a chance to hang out with you! I wouldn't ditch you for that, no offense, nast-" you interupted him with a passionate kiss.

After a moment you pull away, "I know what we could do. . . ." Seth just responds in his usual manner. "Whatever you say Summer, Yes"

**Seth POV**

Maybe this whole, Holly and Marissa thing will be good, you thought to yourself, you knew though that it was killing Summer, maybe later you'll have a word with Ryan, ask whats going on. His thoughts were interupted when he felt Summer stir next to him. He pulled her closer and kissed her bare neck, "hey sweetie" you softly said in her ear, "hey you" she responded sexily, a big smile crossed her face, "All that crazy sex made me hungry, lets go to the crab shack" you smile "Whatever you say Summer, Yes"

Soon you were both at the crab shack, waiting for the waitress to bring you your fries, Summer curled up next to you, trying to explain to you why you should both go to the beach on Sunday (tommerow), she was midsentance, when she suddenly stop. Following her gaze you find Holly and Marissa, laughing loudly and surrounded by about a million shopping bags. Summer began to tremble, her eyes welling up in tears. you gave her a squeeze and whispered, "it'll be fine baby, just make her jealous" she looked up at you, an unsure look on her face, before she finally just. . .

**Marissa POV**

You and Holly had just spent the entire day shopping, it was fun, not as much fun as if Summer would have been there, but nothing is as much fun without Sum. You walked into the crab shack, laughung and reminescing, when you spot Seth and Summer, they were cuddeling in one of the seats, Seth would whisper something to her, and she would either laugh softly, or give him an innocent kiss.

You approached them, a big fake smile on your face, "Hey Sum. . . Seth" she looked at you with a far away expression on her face. "Oh coop, hey" you wrinkled your nose, she was acting like she didn't want to talk to you hmm, she must be mad you though, attempting to fix the situation you say "Well holly and I are going to the spa tommerow, thought you might want to come" she looks at you for a second, "sorry- can't. I got plans with my man, going to the beach, i would invite you to come but i don't want you to ruin your facial" she said it in a sugary sweet tone, but you sensed the anger in her voice, this was nowhere near over, you would not let Seth Cohen come between you and your best friend.

**Seth POV**

It was Sunday, you and Summer where relaxing on the beach, You could barely keep your hands off her, she looked so good. She had bought a cute turqouise polka dot swim suit the day before at the mall. You were laying there, on your respective towels, your hands meeting in the middle, fingers entwined, talking, talking about everything, your past your future, hopes and dreams. Summer wanted to become an interior designer, you wanted your own comic book, you both laughed at the ideas eachother shared but secretly were envisioning the life that you would one day share with each other. Suddenly a shadow covered you, looking up you see Ryan and Marissa "Oh hey guys, come on we'll make room" You say with a smile, begining to scoot closer to Summer, when Marissa plops down between the two of you. Ryan just shrugs at his girlfriends actions, as he sets down the cooler they brought. . This is gonna be interesting. . . .


	14. Premonitions

**Thanks People, keep rating!**

**Marissa POV**

You settled yourself between Seth and Summer, leaning on your side totally blocking Cohen from your conversation. "So I was thinking, we haven't had a Girls night in Forever, why don't we get some Chinese, rent The Notebook, and Love Actually, prank call, maybe some truth or dare" Summer's face lights up, "yeah that sounds great!" you smile at her, "Great, Holly's coming over at 7, so try and get over to my house around then, It'll be fun" she gave you a stiff smile, "O I'll see you two then, but Cohen and I were just about to leave, later" she says hurridly, gathering their beach materials and storming off, Seth steps behind her.

**Summer POV**

"God I feel so stupid" you say, taking a big bite of the Ice Cream sitting between you and Seth.You had gone back to his house, and buried yourself in ice cream. "Summer, she still wants to hang out, just with Holly too." you look at Seth, his tan freckled face, his messy curls. you loved him so much at that moment, comofrting you, was second nature to him, he would always take care of you. "God, I love you so much right now, Seth Cohen." A huge smile crosses his face, "I love you too, Summer Roberts. You know earlier. before ryan and Marissa came, when we were talking about our future, I can;t see a future with out you at my side." he squeezes your hand, "come on Cohen, your going to get lucky. ." you say getting up and leading him by the hand. "I already got lucky, the moment you walked back into my life." you couldnt help but smile, as you tackle him to the floor and smother him with kisses.

**Seth POV**

"Seth I have to go" she says, trying to walk away, but your grip on her legs tighten,"No" you say childishly, she smiles down at you, "I'll come back it's not like i'm dying or anything", at the mention of death, a cold shiver goes down your spine, almost a feeling of whats to come. An odd look crossed her face, as though she felt the same feeling. "I'll try and sneak away early, i promise, we can finish that. . . discussion later" you smile, but the empty feeling was still in the pit of your stomach, you slowly let go of her legs, and as she was walking away, you shout "SUMMER I LOVE YOU" she turns around and smiles, "I love you too" before heading out the door.


	15. goodbye?

**Sorry its kinda short, but you know how it is. So please review, if i don't get enough I'm not posting the next one!**

**Marissa POV:**

You dabbed your eyes with a wadded piece of tissue, you had just finished all your movies, you have always been a crier. Summer was sitting right next to you, crying even harder, "Sum, this is great, we haven't cried like this in forever" you say between hiccups, "i know" she starts "first it was because i was gone, then the Seth thing, and then i thought you liked Holly better than me. . ." "WHAT" you shriek "Yeah, Holly and I are friends again, but never more than me and you, your the peanut butter to my jelly, the dolce to my gabana." she smiles and gives you a big hug. "Thanks baby, I was really doubting you for a minute there." you smile and wipe your nose on your sleeve. "So I guess Seth's waiting. She smiles, her face turning red, "I'm so happy we're back together, Coop, it's amazing, i really love him." you smile, "Good Sum, you totally deserve it." Summer looks out the window and squints her nose, "It looks dark, i don't want to walk by myself, I'll call Seth to meet me" she says pulling out her cell phone.

**SETH POV:**

Ryan and just beaten you for the gazillioneth time at Gran Turisimo, "Man your totally not in the game" he says punching you in the shoulder. you can't help but smile, "It's just, Summer, man i love her soo much" Ryan gives you a look "Whats new" he says sarcastically, "No man, I loved her last time, yeah, but now it's so totally different, I could see myself married to Summer." Ryan gives you a smile, "Good, you totally deserve it". you smile you were about to say something when your cell rang, "hey Sexy" Summer cooed in your ear, you smile, "Hey babe, how's girls nite?" you ask picturing her and Marissa in a pillow fight in thier underwear. "I know what your thinking you perv, it was fun" her voise lowers "but nothing like whats gonna happen with you and me" you blush thinking of the possibilities, "but it's really dark out, do you think you could meet me at the end of the driveway?" "yeah sure see you in a minute" you were about to hang up when she says "Seth? I love you" you smile to yourself. "I love you too sweet heart" and hang up. "Come on man, i have to go get Summet, and it's to dark to go by myself" you say to Ryan chickening out. he just laughs and throws a nearby pillow at you.

**Ryan POV**

You had gotten to the end of the driveway, 'you could see Summer and Marissa, walking down the driveway, Summer's hands full of tasty leftover snacks. A pringles can, drops from her hand and into the street, she rolls her eyes, and walks over to pick it up, when Suddenly a loud engine is heard, you look to see a big truck, speeding up the road, Summer in the middle of its path, she freezes, everything goes in Slow motion, "SUMMER" Seth Roars, as he pushes her out of the way, the truck rammed into him sending him flrying, and landing with a loud thud about 5 feet away "COHEN" Summer screams, and runs to his side, your pulling out your cell, to call 911 as you watch summer gently touch his face, and whisper "baby, don't leave me not now" tears streaming down her face. his eyes open, his voice quiet you could barely hear him, "i'll never leave you, i love you" she lowers her face to his and lightly kisses him "i love you more than anything:" she says, "tell cooper, and _my brother_ that i love them" before he closes his eyes. tears spring up in your own eyes, you had never heard him call you his brother, the 911 operater answers "Yeah my brother was just hit by a car, please hurry" you yell into the phone. praying to god, jesus, moses, whoever that he'd be okay. . . .

**Okay if you want to know what happens REVIEW! also tell me what you want to happen, i usually use some of your input, but this will probably last for about 5 more chapters, if you review so please do!**


	16. Worries

**Thanks for all the reviews! I don't want to keep you waiting too long here ya go!**

**Summer POV:**

You had been waiting for nearly an hour, but it seemed like years to you. Tears dried on your cheeks, you eyes were hollow and empty. This was the most depressed you've ever been, even including all the fights with your dad, your mom leaving, nothing compared to the pain you were experiancing.

"I feel horrible, this is all my fault" you softly say into Coop's shoulder, "No it's not Summer, and you know that" she says comfortingly rubbing your back. "No it's all me, if i wouldn't have ran into the road like that, it never would have happened. I wish I could trade places with him, I'd do it in a minute." you say softly, "I know you would, Sum, I know you would" Is all Marissa said. "That's pretty selfish" you hear ryan mutter on the right of you. "What" you say groggily, lacking the energy to be angry. he looked you straight in the eye and said "If you would trade places, it would be Seth right here, beating himself up over not being able to save you, he would be in soo much pain, he just . .." but he slowly stops not continueing what he was saying.

"what. ." you ask prodding him to continue. After a minute he looks at you. "before you called, Seth was talking about how in love with you he was, that he could see himself, married to you one day." you were left speechless, you knew you had secretly felt that way about Seth, but knowing that he felt the same way, made your heart soar, and you prayed he'd be alright.

**Ryan POV**

Summer just stared at you, obviously in awe of what you just told her. You could see the love in her eyes. You just prayed that Seth would be alright, not just for Summer's sake, you didn't know what you would do with yourself, if something happened to your brother, he was the one that helped you adjust to Newport, the one responsible for you meeting Marissa. he was your best friend.

You didn't know if you could stay in Newport if he wasn't here.

Looking at Marissa, you see her deep in thought, you considered yourself lucky, that she was still here, healthy and safe, and then automatically felt bad for Summer. You were about to speak when Sandy and Kirstin came up looking worn and tired.

Summer leapt from her seat, "Is there any news" she asked with desperation in her voice. Sandy just looked at her and said "Well the doctors say . . . ."

**CLiffhanger! I definately need more reviews, like 3 people reviewed last time, so im not gonna update until i get at least 5 more reviews! Sorry! please review so i can hurry and update! **


	17. The tape

Trying to Remember

**Okay so I'm not gonna delay with useless small talk, here ya go!**

**SUmmer POV:**

You tensed waiting to hear what the Cohen's would say, "his doctors say, that he'll be fine" you sighed in relied, not prepared of what they would say next. "He woke up about 15 minutes ago, and has lost his memory" You're shocked, and slump down into a nearby chair, you can't believe it, you'll have to make him remember you, the feelings that you shared if it would be the last thing you did. "Can I go see him" you ask quietly, Kirstin looks at you with a sad look in her eyes "Of course you can sweetie, but he won't remember you" you nod your head "I'll take the chances, Ryan, will you come too." Ryan nodded as you both entered Seth room, his eyes were closed, with a bandage around his head, his arm in a sling, and a small cut on his right cheek. He slowly opens his eyes. . .

**Seth POV**

You open your eyes to see two strangers in your room. At least you thought they were strangers, they felt oddly familiar, you felt like you should know them, but you didn't. One was a shorter blond guy, with ruggid features, his face remained stoic, as he approached you, he extends his hand and says, "Hi, You probably don't remember me, I'm ryan, your. . ." "your brother" finishes the other stranger, you look and are in awe, she was a petite, brunette gorgeous girl, she looked tired but still breathtaking, you felt your heart race, and wonder why. "I'm Summer" she says, shaking your hand, it sent shivers down your spine. You shake your head to clear all your confused thoughts, "So do i know you?" you ask gently, her whole face almost crumbles, and she runs out of the room, sobbing hysterically.

You send this Ryan guy a quizical look, "what did I say something wrong?" you ask him, he shakes his head, "o nothing you were just. . . very close" you shocked, "Really! I'm friends with HER" he nods and quietly says, "she's the love of your life" before quietly left, leaving you confused with your thoughts.

**Later that day**

You were flipping through the t.v. obviously not recognizing any shows, when a nurse comes end holding a package, she hands it to you with a smile before leaving the room. You look at the package quizically before tearing it open, finding a dvd, and a couple pictures and a letter

_Seth, _

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly earlier, it's just hard, so hard. You asked if we knew each other, the answer is well yes. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, we've gone through rough patches, but I haven't regretted anything, and I'm determined to remind you of our adventures together. Enclosed is a dvd, it's from last weekend, we were at your house, with Marissa (who you haven't re-met yet) and Ryan, you'll also find some pictures, one is from us at Julie's Wedding, the day that I broke up with you (the biggest mistake ever) the other is from a couple weeks ago at the Homecoming Dance, we're we reunited. I hope you start to remember soon, watch the dvd, it should help you explain some things._

_Love, Summer Roberts_

You look at the pictures, she looks so gorgeous, and you look so happy, just to be close to her. You grow jealous, jealous that you can't remember. You call the nurse in, and have her start the dvd.

It starts out black until you hear a familar voice say "Cohen take off the cap!", and see a pair of dark eyes, that eventually pull back until you see that girl. "Okay, it's on right?" she smiles at the camera. "Hello future us! as you know this is a time capsule, you can't open it for another 10 years! It's to remind us, how lucky we are, to have such great friends, each of us is going to talk, to the camera, tell you about our lives now, what we hope for the future, all that jazz." she smiles one last time before the camera, goes back to blackness, before a blonde head appears before the screen, "Hey, um this is Ryan, i mean obviously, I guess, we're supposed to talk about our past. I moved hear last year, I got in trouble with the law and the Cohen's took me in. I am so greatful, they're like the family i never had. Especially Seth, he's like my brother, i also love Marissa . . ." He continues to talk about Marissa, how he wants to become and architect, etc. You were starting to get bored until a light brown haired girl came on the screen. "Hey, I'm Marissa, best friend of Summer, girlfriend of Ryan , and well old neighbor of Seth. I guess Ryan coming here has changed all our lives, for the better, I got to know Seth, the cohens, and i got over all my problems, the lying, stealing, drinking. I hope that i end up with Ryan, and stay friends with Sum, and Seth, cuz we all know they're gonna get married" she laughs and tells other funny stories, dramatic stories, etc, until Summer came onto the screen.

"Well unless I changed alot, you should recognize me as Summer. I've made alot of mistakes in my life, the drugs, drinking, but i think the worst was not admiting my feelings to myself. I always used to ignore Cohen, ya know until last Febuary, we got together and it was great, but subconciously i was sabataging it, trying to not let myself get hurt, have my heart broken. I was scared and broke it off, at Julie's wedding, God that was probably the most horrible thing ever, being seperated for a whole summer. Luckily we have great friends who schemed for us to get back together. It's great now, im not scared anymore, I mean yeah, i could get my heartbroken, but like they say It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Yeah, I love Seth Cohen. My dream is to marry him, have children, who have toy horses, and love Chrismakuh. They would ramble and go on and on, but have a great fashion sense. We wouldn't have to be rich, cuz all that matters is that I'm with the man that I love, Seth Cohen." she flashes a big smile, before the camera shifts to someone you recognize as yourself.

"Seth Cohen here, i hope that when I'm watching this, I have just one thing. Nothing else would matter as long as I have Summer Roberts by my side. We've had our ups and downs, but it's all been worth it. I feel so lucky, because there are some people, that never find their soul mate. They just wonder through life lonely. Well I found her, and I'm never gonna let her go. EVER! The only thing that would make me forget her is amnesia. and if that happens, then well i guess i'm screwed, but i hope my heart would tell me the truth. (laughs) like that would ever happen, in case i don't do it anymore, treasure my rambling! I'm being signaled that its time to go. So I'll see you in 2015!"

The screen goes dark, your lost in your thoughts, these people, seemed so familiar, but so distant at the same time. you just prayed you'd start to remember soon. You wouldn't be able to stand it if you saw that look. . . that... oh yeah um Summer had on her face again.

**Long geez! More ratesfaster updating. You've probably guessed by now but this series will be ending soon. I need your feed back, should i continue this story in the future, or start a completely different story! LET ME KNOW ASAP. In case you don;t know, Adam Brody and I are engaged, yeah i know your jealous, maybe if you're nice to me, I'll wrangle you an invitation.**

**HA HA HA I WISH! LOL REVIEW! crazymack69**


	18. Secrets

**Thanks for the Reviews, i hope everybody likes! **

**Summer POV**

You were tired of waiting and deciding to go into Seth's room, you hadn't been there for a day or so, and i was killing you to not know if he even remembered you. You walk in, it was a nice bright morning, the sun pouring in through the windows, Seth was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands, deep in concentration. you sigh, "You still don't remember do you?" you ask sadly. He looks up and into your eyes, and it's almost like the old Seth, before a cloud of confusion rolls across his face. "I want to, I really do, I just. . . can't"

You sit down next to him, "Well, do you want me to leave?" you ask hoping he wouldn't make you go. He looked back up and you and smiled, "Actually I was gonna go down to the cafeteria, do you want to join me?" you just smile and nod, overjoyed that he wanted to spend time with you.

**Holly POV**

You weren't sure how you were supposed to feel. Happy- that you and Zach were back together. Mad, that neither Marissa or Summer, cared about you, and never even noticed that you never showed up to girls nite. Sad, that Seth got hit by a truck, or guilty, knowing you were the one that was driving it.

You didn't mean to hit him. You were late to Marissa's, you had been with Zach, by the time you looked at the clock you realized you were 3 hours late. You figured your best friends would be worried about you. Guess not, you thought, since they never even called. You had just wanted to scare Summer, she was busy laughing and talking to even notice you. No one noticed you since she and Seth got back together, they just used you for their plan. You could have stopped when you saw Seth push her out of the way, but you were distracted at the thought. Would Zach try and save you? You heard the thud, and sped off while they were distracted, you never shed a tear, or called to ask if he was okay.

You didn't want to stick around long, Newport has lost it's appeal. Maybe somewhere new, fresh, exciting. You could convince Zach to go, he'd do anything for you now. All you had to do was make sure you didn;t get caught.

**Someone said something about anonamous reviews. how do you do that? if you tell me how i will fix it! So thanks, please review! **


	19. Eavesdropping

**I apreciate all your reviews! So here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Summer POV**

You sat with Seth, laughing as he told you about his nurse and all the mistakes she made. You sigh, it felt like the old days. He notices the change and says softly, "I'm trying ya know, really trying." you smile at him, and squeze his hand, the familiar shivers went down your spine. You were interupted by Mr, and Mrs. Cohen.

"Seth honey, can you go back to your room for a minute, your dad and i need to have a word with Summer" Kirstin says with a smile, you get nervous, and wonder what they want to talk about. She sits down and holds your hand. "Summer sweetie, we really apreciate, that you're helping Seth so much." you smile softly and say "that's what you do when you're in love." she smiles warmly, and begins to tell you stories, about Seth, when he was a youngin'.

**Seth POV**

You were trying to find your way back to your room, you had somehow gotten lost, you were distracted however. You couldn't stop thinking about Summer, you were unable to wipe the smile from your face. You were about to to turn the corner when you heard someone talking loudly on their cell phone.

"_No mom, I'm not pregnant, I just need to get away from Newport for awhile" _

_"Mom, you always overeact, you don't even know what's going on, I haven't even been caught"_

_"Fine if you have to know, I'll tell you but don't tell daddy. . . I was driving the other day, and i hit this kid. . . . Seth Cohen"_

_"No he's not dead, he has amnesia, so i'm in the clear"_

_"Okay mom, call me back when you get the flight tickets, yeah mom you can put them in my real name, yeah, just put Holly, okay, bye"_

You were shocked, this is the person that hit you! You slowly turn around the cornor, but they had left already, you considered telling Summer, but you didn't want her to get mixed in. god this is gonna be tough, you thought to yourself.

**Summer POV**

By the time you got back from the cafeteria, Seth was already in his bed watching t.v. with a big frown on his face. "Seth whats wrong" you ask sittting next to him on the bed, and grabbing his hand. he blsuhes but says "nothing" before changing the channel. "Come on Seth, just tell me" he looked at you for a second before saying "I think i may know who hit me. . . . ."

**Review! Review! Review! THANKS AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP THIS STORY AND MAKE A COMPLETELY NEW ONE, OR JUST MAKE A FUTUTRE FIC, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **


	20. Remembering

**Yeah, I'm not gonna waste your time here is the new chapter!**

**SETH POV**

Her eyes widen "really! Who?" she asks.

"Holly" you say not sure of you were supposed to know her or not. You assumed you did based on Summer's reaction.

You watched Summer's face for any sign of emotion. He noticed the gleam in her eye, the way she clenched her fists, you weren't prepared for what she did next. . . cry, she crumpled into you arms, you were shocked for a moment, but tightened your grip on her, rubbing her back, "It'll be okay baby, everything will be fine" you coo into her ear, after a minute, she pulls back, "How does this not bother you" she whimpers in a quiet voice. You smile at her "I honestly don't know, probably because I don't remember anyone" you say instantly kicking yourself, as you see Summer's face fall.

A small smile crept onto her face, she slowly got up, leaving you a little lonely, not having her be so close. "I'm gonna go fill in Ryan and Marissa, so we can solve this mystery" she says giving you a sexy smile, that gave you butterflies. she was about to leave, when she headed back over to your bed, reaching across it to grab her bag, she was inches away, so close that you could smell her shampoo, you both froze, realizing the position you were in.

Thinking back you don't remember who made the first move, your kiss was filled with such passion, it left you breathless. It grew more and more intense, until Summer pulled away, gave you a big smile and said, "i'll be back" you couldn't help but smile to yourself, you remembered how you felt when she first kissed you, by the pool at your grandpa's party, you were on edge for the rest of the night, she left you feeling so excited, so so in love. Wait! did you just remember something! you laugh and smile to yourself, not believing that Summer's kiss brought back your memory. She was never gonna let you live it down.

**Ryan POV**

"WHAT!" you shout, you couldn't believe that it was Holly, you knew she was screwed up not this bad. you look over at Marissa, she looked shell shocked, "I can't . . . can't believe i ever trusted her" she squeeked out. Summer gave her a big hug, and sat down next to her, "what do you think we should do" Marissa asks. It was silent for a moment, as you were thinking, "confront her" you say, like it was the most obvious option. "Turn her into the cops" you continue. "No" Summer says, suprising both you and Marissa, "She dosn't need to get caught, she just needs to leave"

That's when Summer's cell phone rang, she gave it a confused look and answered it "COhen?" .. . . ."how did you. . ." . . .. . . 'Omg! noo way! i knew i had some sort of a secret power" . . . . "ha ha ha, no I won't ever let you forget it either" . . . "we'll be back soon, love you, bye" she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "HE REMEMBERS ME!" she screams running up and down the hall, Marissa stops her "what he remembers us" Summer laughs, not you two, yet, just me!" she laughs and spins in a circle. "What can we do to make him remember us?" you ask, Summer blushes, "Make out with him" hmm you think im gonna go with a no on that one.

**Okay so review and tell me how you want the confrontation to be like, and how you want me next series to be like! REVIEW! thanks cm69**


	21. Confrontation

**Marissa POV**

Once again you were all gathered in Seth's room. "I think we should just tell her we know, and get the hell out of Newport." you say, you felt so . . . so cheated. She pretends like she's changed but obviously she's not. Seth clapped his hands in excitement, "Geez this is so exciting, even better than the time we busted Marissa out of the hospital." you smile at him "Well if we would have known it would make you remember we would have had Summer jump you bones days ago." everybody bursts into laughter, interupted only when a familiar blonde nervously enters the room. "Holly" you say in a very angry voice, she looks nervous like she's hiding something. "Hey guys, how are you feeling better Seth?" she asks. "Like you care, bitch. We already know your'e the one that hit him." Summer shouts getting in Holly's face. Holly pretends to be innocent. "What are you talking about Summer?"

Summer's eyes narrow and she slaps her, the noise resonates throughout the room, even you flinch. Holly looks over to you. "You believe me right Mariss?" she asks her voice growing desperate. "Why should I Holly" she comes closer to you, "We used to be such good friends" she says so softly it's almost a whisper.

You step forward, "Yeah used to be, until you slept with my borfriend, and then you hit my best friend's boyfriend" She laughs. "I didn't meant to hit him, I was aiming for Summer, she's poisoning you against me! I hate her!" She said anger and hurt in her eyes, you took a note from Summer's book and slapped her across the face, it left your hand stinging. "Don't you ever talk about her that way!" you shout "now leave town, and don't come back, before we call the police!"

Holly looks at you for a minute, shakes her head in disbelief, before she leaves. It was silent for a moment, until Summer slowly walked over and gave you a big hug, "I love you sweetie" she whispers. "I love you too"

**_Sorry it's so short but I'm really busy! I'll post a better one on like Monday. Oh and About the real OC, I think that Summer is gonna go with Zach, and when she's at the prom, she's gonna realize how much of an ass he is, and go run to Cohen (in her dress) and be like "for me it's always be Cohen" like he did before, or something along those lines. But don't forget about Theresa's baby! Crazy! lol please review, i'll post on monday! crazy mack 69!_**


	22. Graduating

**This is the last chapter of this story. I will continue their lives in the future in my next story "Nothing Compares To You". This will just quickly going through their lives, it has fast forwarded to graduation. Enjoy and please Review!**

**SETH POV**

You looked around at all your friends. You felt so old, you were GRADUATING! This was the first day of your adult life. You would miss all the fun things that happened at Harbor, the time you stood on the coffee cart declaring your internal love for Summer, breaking Ryan free from that test. You smiled at the memories, you had spent so long remembering them, you didn't want to leave now!

The last couple months have gone by quickly, you and Summer were better than ever, it's kinda morbid, but you were glad you were hit by Holly, it made you realize all of the things you took for granted, like Summer. You realized now how amazing you were together. You were convinced that she was your soul mate.

Originally you were going to wait. . . to pop "the question" until after you had both succeded in your respective careers, but your comic book had really taken off, you had been picked up by Marvel (?) Comics, they loved it and wanted more, already sending you large sums of money. Summer had been accepted to a local design program, aprenticing a famous interior designer.

You were gonna ask her tonight. You knew that you weren't gonna get married soon, but you wanted her to know how you felt. And a ring should convey those feelings quite nicely.

**Later that night at the graduation Party**

**SETH POV**

There were butterflies in your stomach. You were nervous, but nost scared. The moment finally came, you took Summer by the hand, "sweetie, can i talk to you?" you asked, sensing your somber attitude she just nodded, as you walked to your back yard, by the pool. you sat her down in the chair, as you stood in front of her., "I just wanted to say, that I love you, so much, you make me want to wake up in the morning, and i don't know what I would do without you." she smiles and blushe "oh baby!" she says softly, you kneel down in front of her, "OH BABY!" she says louder.

"Summer, You are the light of my life, I can't live without loving you. You Complete me. . . Will you marry me?" you look deep into her eyes, anticipating her answer, she pulls you into a deep kiss, when she pulled back you were left breathless,


End file.
